


i simply must be loving you

by lukieee



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukieee/pseuds/lukieee
Summary: stein's been working too long. marie pulls him from his work to take a break. cuddling ensues and the two appreciate the company of the other.
Relationships: Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	i simply must be loving you

**Author's Note:**

> first fic !! bc i'm massively hyperfixating on soul eater  
> no i didn't proofread this. if people can post their bnha omegaverse fics on here i can post some writing that i did during some spare time in class without proofreading it.

“Stein,” Marie says, her soft voice ringing in his ears. “Has anyone ever told you how soft your hair is?” 

He shakes his head. In all honesty, that was a no. It’s not like he took much effort to it, usually he just washed it regularly like anyone else. That was… out of nowhere. Sure, she’d been playing with his hair while he worked, but wouldn’t she have pointed that out before? “Thank you, I guess.” 

He sighs and stretches a little. He realizes that he hasn’t taken a break in a while, and when Marie starts to rub his shoulders he can’t help but stop for a moment. As she pulls his chair away from his desk, he looks up at her. “What’s that for?” He inquires, after being pulled so mercilessly from his work. “You’ve been working too long.” She replies, looking into his tired eyes.

She gently takes his glasses. “Wait, I really need those for a sec.” She places them back on his face, as per request. 

He looks up at her from his chair. “What?” She asks, her usual polite tone evident in her voice. He just takes a moment to look at her, taking in all of her features. True, she wasn’t perfect, but she was so perfect to him. Her long and wavy gold hair, her eye that was visible that seemed to shine when she smiled, her bright smile that had lit up his entire life the first time he saw it. He hated to admit that he could feel anything, but oh, she made him feel wonderful.

And truly, Stein wasn’t perfect either. But to her, he had his own sort of perfection about him. In his tired eyes, in his thousands of stitches that stuck on his body, in his messy grey hair. His smile never failed to make Marie laugh just a little, although she would never dare call any part of him ugly. He smiled unlike anyone else she’d ever met, that was for certain.

And perhaps there was reasoning behind that. In years of being alone. In years of feeling nothing but unloved. She would believe that maybe, along the way, he’d forgotten how smiling worked. Yes, none of that would surprise her at all, actually. 

Stein had dealt with a lot in his life, and a lot that had given him a general distrust of those around him. Of course, within years of learning and teaching at the academy, he’d learned to trust some of those around him. From Spirit, to Lord Death, to Sid. He considered them friends, to an extend-- he was never too sure what was considered a “friend”, or what was just considered an acquaintance that put up with you a little more than usual. 

And that was where Marie came in. Marie, the woman who could consider anyone or anything that came across her path as lovable. Marie, the woman who came into his life, into his home, with a sense of fear, and lit up his life like the lights on a dull Christmas tree. She offered brightness, beauty, and color. Even though as she added her own touches to their home, he was agitated and impatient with it at first.

Stein had been used to living alone. He lived with his own possessions, his own ideas, always on his own. At first, he hated the sudden changes Marie offered, but he gradually grew to love them. In the plants that she had put around the house. In the teacups she had bought (although he didn’t entirely see the point-- why couldn’t he just drink out of a beaker? It was fun to add a small sense of risk to the experience of drinking water.) In coming home to hear, “Stein! Welcome home!” On nights that he came home late. In all of it. In his Marie.

And here they were now. Marie had gotten him to sit on the couch with her and relax. He was sitting on her lap, leaning into her arms. He had needed this at this moment. He needed the comfort, the love, the feeling of being wanted. She gently ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his head and making him lean into her hand. He relaxed, leaning his weight into her and closing his eyes.

“Stein, you can’t just fall asleep on me like this.”

“Oh, but can I?”

He was already half asleep, only one of his eyes barely open as he looked up at her. In that moment, Marie realized how sleep-deprived he really looked. He had been working hard lately, but she’d barely noticed until now how bad it had gotten. She didn’t even want to know the extent of which he’d been pushing himself, she just wanted to know that he was going to rest now.

“I suppose you can,” She sighed a little bit, as he chuckled and curled up to her. She grabbed a blanket that had been on the couch and pulled it over the two of them. She watched as he fell asleep, his light breath against her. She took this opportunity to truly take in his exhausted features-- from his messy hair, to the dark circles under his eyes which she was now tracing with her thumb. As he fell asleep, she sat back and relaxed, leaning back on the couch. She figured maybe she should sleep as well, giving him a kiss on the forehead before fully leaning back and resting her head. So, there, the two fell asleep together on the couch-- not the most comfortable, but at the same time, completely perfect, because the two of them were resting together. 

And that was all that mattered. 


End file.
